1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a novel clamp for a car battery jumper. Commercially available car battery jumpers typically feature two cables and four clamps for connecting the batteries of two different vehicles to each other. Each clamp typically features two jaws for strongly gripping the terminal of a battery regardless of its shape. The main problem with commercially available clamps is that the contact area provided by the jaws is very small. Unfortunately, such a small contact area creates a very large electrical resistance that chokes off the current and makes the task of starting a vehicle very difficult.
2. Background Art
Improvements to the basic battery clamp can be found in the patent literature. U.S. Pat. No. 8,465,594 issued to Harder shows a clamp with improved jaws, where the jaws of the clamp are equipped with metal brushes for providing a larger contact surface area. The Harder patent, however, will not be a good solution if the terminal of the battery has a lug or another irregularly-shaped structure attached to it, which is usually the case. US Patent Application No. 2001/0012738 A1, by Duperret et al., shows another solution where the jaws of the clamp are equipped with more teeth for providing an improved surface area. The improvement, however, only provides a minimal increase in the area of contact with the battery's terminal.